User blog:Vaince321/GE The Knight, the Pawn and the Ruler Ch.1
A run down house far outside the kingdom of Camelot, lies an orphan that is still young. Before all that happened, Aragami suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing chaos across Avalon. Few kingdoms rose to stand up against the beasts, but none have been successful to defeat them. Only the Knights of the Round Table have been successful and weapons were forged to put up a counter measure against the Aragami. Lumen, a young knight, not trained in the arts of using his spear-like tail and born of the Borg Camlann heritage, was raised in that house. His two friends, Ra-Jin of Kongou heritage, known for their brute force and reckless behavior and Pasca, a Vajra heritage which is known for their speed and prowess. The three have helped themselves inside the house, who is taken care by a Sariel. However, their peace did not last long. A group of humans who thought the inhabitants inside the very house was left abandoned, was suddenly greeted by the beings that seek to destroy the world. Troubled, they called the knights to slay the inhabitants inside the house. With trouble brewing, the Sariel quickly hid the three along with the orphan. "Thou hath be safely hidden hither. T'is dost not bode well with thy time. Hie!! Make haste!!" The Sariel spoke while hiding the 4 under the house. "But what about thee? If thou would leave us here, I hath to find a way that thou can be safe." Lumen spoke in a panicked state. "Listen Lumen... Thou must be safe from thy heathens, the ruffians. Travel to the north and seek the peacekeeper. I shalt be a sacrifice to keep the heathens away from thee." The Sariel closed the entry and hid it away. The knights barged in and killed the Sariel and burned down the house, trapping the 4 from the open world. Days passed after the death of their caretaker and getting out of their burnt house, they saw the world still similar to how it is. Bright, sunny, along with bodies of the dead lying on the floor. "You know well that we can't stay here. The humans have slained one of our close companions and we're just sitting in there?! Do you have any idea as to why she did that?!" Ra-Jin raised his voice at Lumen. "Please calm thyself Ra-Jin, Miss Uriel did it to protect us. She hath a reason why she would do that." Despite Pasca's voice seemed too low for Lumen to hear, Ra-Jin heard it perfectly. "But why didn't she hide along with us?!" Ra-Jin did it again, this time at Pasca. A cry was heard on Pasca's back as they turned their attention to the still young oprphan, named Angel. Ra-Jin, realizing his mistakes, decides to scratch his head with disappointment. "Lumen, what art thee words of Miss Uriel spoke of before this incident?" Pasca gently spoke to Lumen, who blankly stared into the sky. "Thee words of Miss Uriel art very hard to understand. However... We art to make haste to the north." Lumen spoke as he stare into the sky. He explains it slowly and calmly as possible, but it didn't last long as a group of merchants approached them and asked for directions to Camelot. The three smiled at each other and directed the merchants towards the landmark. "Do we really have to help those humans?" questioned Ra-Jin. Lumen answered gleefully as they cannot harbor great hatred to humans. "Thee speak as if thou art a leader Lumen, would thou be appointed as leader for the time being?" said Pasca with a gentle tone. "Whence did that come from Miss Pasca?" asked Lumen with a raised eyebrow. "Thou hath changed the past few days, did something bother thee?" replied Pasca with another question. "Alright alright, you two. We better get moving until sunset, there we camp at nightfall and I'll take over guard duties for the night. Is that ok with you two?" said Ra-Jin while staring into the horizon. Both Lumen and Pasca agreed in unison before Angel gave a cry for food, which inevitably made Pasca rush to get food supplies and feed them to Angel. And so a new journey begins. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts